


happy birthday

by amagujicore



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Top Shuichi, bottom rantarou amami, honestly idk man, horny bastards being horny bastards, kokichi ouma mentions, monster energy drinks made shuichi think of cum ig lmao, no kinks lol, surprisingly this isn't cursed and is in fact a normal explicit fic, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagujicore/pseuds/amagujicore
Summary: shuichi is horny on main, but wouldn't we all be if we were dating rantarou amami.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 92





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> bottom amami! yep this is the first and last time this happens. probably.

rantarou and shuichi were mostly just chilling, today was saihara's 19th birthday and they had been stuck in this school for two years at this point. amami handed the other a monster of his favorite flavor as he himself drank one.

"i grabbed these before ouma stole all of them" the boy said with a gentle smile, taking a sip of his drink.

"thanks." shuichi said, smiling at his boyfriend. he had to admit. he was 'horny on main.' especially after earlier, when amami had agreed to help kaito out with some physical training.

shuichi remembered every small curve of rantarou's body, remembering how pretty it looked covered in sweat and his muscles flexing and tensing.

the detective almost got a boner right then and there. almost. and he realized how much he would like to have the other under him.

the mere thought sent shivers down his spine, but he was brought back to reality with a chuckle and a few taps.

"hey, shu, you there?" he teased a little, as he often did. never serious about stuff, just carefree, go with the flow, and probably high. which was a stark contrast to the serious detective. although they weren't so different, their personalities meshed in a way that was so different yet so samey that they just.. clicked.

"yeah. i'm right here, am i not?" he asked, doing his best to joke back.

"what's the matter?" amami asked, he could read almost anyone like they were a book written in giant bold letters. only a few managed to even have a less than loudly obnoxious font. if we want to continue this metaphor.

"nothing! i'm jus-" shuichi started, a small tone of defensiveness hidden within the spoken syllables.

"cmon. i can see it on your face that something's up." rantarou said with a sigh and finished off his drink with a gulp, a very small bit dribbling down his chin and god shuichi wished that was his own cum.

"i'm just... oh god." shuichi trailed off, not sure how to properly phrase this. "you're so damn gorgeous and i'm uh... really.."

"horny?" rantarou guessed with a pierced and raised eyebrow. 

"well..." saihara nodded, not wanting to say the word aloud. and instantly he felt soft lips against his own, the ring of a piercing pressed against the skin of his mouth. how many piercings did this man have? shuichi would ask himself that until the day he died.

the blueberry boy felt a sudden burst of confidence as he pressed back, before breaking away and adjusting so it was amami's back pressed against the wall.

"if you think you're in control here, you're dead wrong." shuichi whispered into the others studded ear, and the other boys eyes widened as he let out an involuntary shiver.

shuichi smiled at him as trailed kisses down his jawline. "you're such a pretty boy." he muttered to himself mostly, and amami was... okay well to be completely honest, he was completely confused but also he was a horny teen.

the way shuichi had them sitting gave him full access to whatever he wanted - if amami gave consent of course. he had rantarou sitting against the wall with him kneeling between his legs.

shuichi felt his confidence waning until he pressed his soft lips against the others neck and nipped at the skin. the response he received was a small gasp and a hum of pleasure.

with this newfound information, he bit a little tiny bit harder, and starting kissing and biting at the other boys neck - causing him to lean his head back to allow shuichi to continue.

shuichi couldn't resist the urge to leave a few hickeys, and god he knew he would regret it later but rantarou just looked so pretty. he was almost too pretty. with soft green hair, long, feminine eyelashes, perfect eyeliner, and soft pink lips. shuichi adored him. 

"can i?" shuichi asked, playing with the hem of the striped shirt.

"yeah, here, let me." rantarou said in a smooth voice, pulling his shirt up and off slowly, just to tease the other. but shuichi thought it was worth it.

the blue haired boy started kissing down his chest, nipping at the skin. before an idea crossed his mind. shuichi softly pinched the boys nipple, eliciting another gasp. playing with the metal as well. 

"shit, saihara." rantarou mumbled, usually if he ever did anything with people, it was him doing everything shuichi was doing, so this turn of events turned him on. a lot.

saihara smiled even wider, before trailing kisses down even farther, meeting the waistband of rantarou's pants. 

"wait." amami said, his face pink, "at least take off your shirt or something." 

"right! sorry." shuichi mumbled, going to unbutton his shirt, before feeling quick fingers already unbuttoning it, the jacket being discarded with the button up soon after. shuichi saw amami's eyes study the pale skin, his hand reaching out and running his hands along his sides.

"so beautiful. you always are and always will be, of course" rantarou rambled with adoration, shuichi was the one blushing now. 

shuichi kissed amami to get him to shut the fuck up. because lord knows he would keep complimenting him, and that would cause shuichi to lose his control over the situation as it always did.

"you aren't getting away with that this time." shuichi whispered into the others ear, before moving back down to the waistband of rantarou's pants, "may i?" he asked, obviously referring to both his pants and the tent forming in his pants.

"hell... please." amami practically begged.

shuichi smirked and pulled off the tan pants, deciding on his next move. he mouthed at the taller's erection through his boxers, seeing amami start squirming and biting his lip, supressing any noises.

"you're not... sensitive, are you?" he teased, feeling more confidence burn in his chest.

"fuck, maybe-" rantarou admitted, as shuichi swiftly removed his boxers, revealing his hard length. shuichi blinked a few times as he remembered and re-noticed that there was a piercing on his dick. which gave him a nice idea, moving to flick his tongue against it, eliciting a loud half moan, half swear from the boy. 

"i forgot about this one." shuichi chuckled, moving again to lick all the way up his manhood, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

"such pretty sounds...." he teased, taking him about halfway in his mouth.

"ahhh, babe." rantarou let out a low groan as shuichi sucked and licked, amami closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

after a little bit of this, the green haired boy very unceremoniously announced he was about to come. which made shuichi stop.

"why'd you...ha... stop?" he asked, a whiny tone in his voice.

"i don't want you coming *just* yet." the boy said, discarding the last of his own clothing, amami moved forward to take care of shuichi, in his mind it was only fair. only to be shoved back.

"you're always taking care of my needs... so you stay there and let me take care of you." the boy said.

"but babe, i want you to feel good t-" he was cut off by a soft and tender kiss, which he eagerly returned.

rantarou heard the sound of a cap popping, and shuichi pulling himself all the way away from rantarou. 

"can i?" he asked, getting an eager nod in return - amami was clearly getting desperate to be touched, shuichi quickly covered his fingers with the lube.

"how do you want me to..?" rantarou trailed off. shuichi thought for a few moments.

"lay all the way back against the pillows.. if you're comfortable with that." he decided, and amami nodded, scooting a little to lay back, spreading his legs.

shuichi slowly pushed his index finger into rantarou's entrance, causing the boy to screw his eyes shut. after a few moments of wiggling his finger around, rantarou's discomfort subsided, shuichi then adding another finger. starting to scissor his fingers the same way rantarou did that got him shaking - and it certainly had the same effect.

"shit.. ah... babe." he gasped quietly, rolling his hips as shuichi added a third digit.

a very short while later, saihara fully removed all of his fingers. causing rantarou to whine involuntarily. 

shuichi covered himself in lube, "can i?" he asked.

"yes..." amami nodded, and shuichi adjusted them a little, and then slowly entering rantarou, stopping sometimes to allow him to adjust. after a little bit, amami started moving, attempting to get shuichi to move. 

shuichi took the hint, starting off slow. and it didn't feel all that great, if he were honest, but he waited and hoped this would at least be a little like the porn he had read.

after a moment, the taller boy threw his head back and moaned, god did he moan. shuichi felt so good. on the other side of things, shuichi let out small noises of pleasure as he fucked his beloved boyfriend. 

"god, shuichi, ahh -" rantarou seemed to lose all grasp of words as the only one he seemed to know was shuichi.

and god was rantarou hot. with a few tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks, carrying mascara with them. 

saihara stopped moving, "tarou is everything alright?" he asked, extremely concerned.

the greenette nodded, clearly desperate for more. "please..?" he begged and shuichi couldn't say no, not that he wanted to anyway.

after a little bit, a very lewd announcement escaped from amami's mouth.

"i-i'm gonna come -" he stated, rolling his hips in unison with shuichi's thrusts.

"me too - out or in?" he asked, recieving a small nod when he said out.

soon enough cum stained both of their stomachs and saihara collapsed next to him. they were both breathing heavily and amami had small black streaks staining his face.

"let's take a breather and then get cleaned up." shuichi suggested after regaining his breath, rantarou nodded in agreement.

"happy birthday by the way, babe." the adventurer said.

"thanks." the detective chuckled a little.


End file.
